Love even in the darkness
by KeeperOfKeysAndGrounds
Summary: What if Hermione wasn't the only one Bellatrix tortured at Malfoy manor that night, what if the one person Hermione loved more than anyone had been captured too? Follows books for the most part, epilogue didn't happen, Hermione never kissed Ron and she wasn't the only one tortured at Malfoy manor. HG/MG Rated M for dark themes, torture that some reader may find disturbing.
1. Chapter 1

**Love even in the Darkness**

 _What if Hermione wasn't the only one Bellatrix tortured at Malfoy manor that night, what if the one person Hermione loved more than anyone had been captured too?  
Follows books for the most part, epilogue didn't happen, Hermione never kissed Ron and she wasn't the only one tortured at Malfoy manor.  
F/F HG/MG_

Hermione sat in the destroyed court yard, the rubble surrounded her like a blanket, dust and grime covered every inch of skin and clothing. Dry and fresh blood caked her neck and arm, but she felt no pain, only exhaustion and sorrow. They had won but the cost was high, the innocent lives that had been taken, the bodies of friends and foes alike lay in long lines awaiting collection. Hermione's eyes were staring unseeing into the distance and she was too caught up in her thoughts to hear the cheers of victory from the surviving students, professors and order members just inside the broken doors of the damaged but still powerful school.

The slim figure of Minerva Mcgonagall stood on the steps a few feet behind the small form of her former student, she had stepped away from the grieving and celebrating witches and wizards inside the broken halls, looking for the one witch that wasn't there but should be. As she took in the destruction surrounding them and finally to Hermione's delicate profile, smudged with dirt and blood but still the most beautiful sight she could ever remember seeing. Minerva was broken from her admiration of the strong witch in front of her by the heavy footfall of Ron and Harry.

'Have you seen-' Harry's quiet question was interrupted by Minerva's gesture towards the form a few feet from where they stood. The two boys started to move towards the figure of their friend, elation could be seen in both Ron and Harry's eyes and Minerva moved away to let them enjoy these precious moments, before the world would once again be focused on the three young Gryffindor's.

'Hermione, we've been looking for you' Harry's simple words eased Hermione back into the moment and she turned to her two friends and used the last of her strength to pull a smile to her face and embraced the two boys, who were more than brothers to her. The three of them stayed like that for several moments before they stepped back and looked at each other with relief, they had done the undo-able.

They made their way back into the castle, families crowded together with medi witches and wizards running between the makeshift beds, but the atmosphere was one of celebration. Slowly the castle emptied as remaining death eaters were taken to Azkaban, the seriously injured were transferred to St Mungo's and others to the hospital wing, families collected their members survivors and fallen alike. The clear up from the battle and the scars from this time of turmoil would take a long time to heal, but the wizarding world had a fresh start ahead.

Soon Hermione found herself curled on a sofa next to a crackling fire inside the Burrow, the rest of the Weasley's and Harry were asleep. She sipped her tea and stared into the flames, she was exhausted but her mind would not let her sleep. Next to her on the sofa lay a dreamless draft which Minerva had slipped into her hand wordlessly as the Weasley's had lead her away from the castle a few hours ago. The look in her mentors eyes had been of deep concern, but Hermione could not hold the gaze, nor answer the questions that lay in them. She knew she would have to talk to her, but she was too tired, too raw from the battle and the last year. Questions and answers were for another day. Hermione finally swallowed the potion and let the empty darkness take her away for a while.

The next day was spent in quite relaxation for most; just enjoying being together enjoying that simple pleasure was enough. Hermione allowed herself the day to feel the comfort of the people around her, but the cold ache in her chest would not ease and the dark thoughts she felt crowded in and she felt she might drown. They had been joined at the Burrow by the remaining order members and they ate and toasted to the fallen members of their group and conversation moved towards the rebuilding of the school and the wizarding world.  
Hermione stepped outside, taking deep breaths of cold air she allowed herself to let the mask of strength drop and let the silent tear flow down her cheeks. She walked to the edge of the corn field that circled the burrow, she knew she only had a few minutes before her absence was noted and she would have to get herself together before someone came looking.

'I will return in a moment' she said in firmest voice she could manage, as she felt her magic slick across her skin telling her she wasn't alone.

'I was not going to hurry you, more implore you not to freeze yourself out here' came the soft Scottish burr of Minerva.

Hermione took another deep fortifying breath, turned and made her way past her mentor and the woman she had lost her heart to long ago, but who now she couldn't bring herself to meet the eye of.

'Please Hermione, I know you do not wish to speak of what happened, but please don't shut me out. Not now, not after-'

'Don't!' The anger in Hermione's voice was not a surprise, but the darkness in her eyes stopped Minerva short, her heart broke again for the strong witch in front of her, so selfless in her protection of those she loved, she was scared she would lose herself to the darkness that had touched her.

Hermione eyes still ablaze turned to the older witch 'I can't. I just can't.'

'I wish you hadn't, I wish it had been me, I wish you had _let_ it be me!' Minerva's emerald eyes sparked with quite fury and she implored the young witch to listen to her.

The anger that had burn bright in Hermione died and she broke away to look at the ground, before turning to walk away she said quietly 'I don't, I would make the same choice again and again. Because I love you'.

Minerva caught up with her, taking her arm to try and prevent Hermione from walking away from their conversation. At the touch Hermione's magic lashed out and surrounded Minerva pinning her at her in place. Hermione quickly released her, concern now etched into her beautiful features. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it's getting harder to control' Hermione supplied, eyes flicking over Minerva.

'No I am sorry I shouldn't have pushed you to talk to me, till you were ready. Your raw magic is strong Hermione' Minerva's calm tone, tried to pass her regret to the younger witch.

'We should be getting back' Minerva gestured to the house, filled with the light and love of their friends. Nodding Hermione lead the way back into the warm. She would talk to Minerva soon, she knew the older witch deserved so much better than her, someone not damaged. She would gather the last of her Gryffindor bravery and tomorrow, she would deal with it tomorrow.

 _A/N- Reviews are always appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_What if Hermione wasn't the only one Bellatrix tortured at Malfoy manor that night, what if the one person Hermione loved more than anyone had been captured too?  
Follows books for the most part, epilogue didn't happen, Hermione never kissed Ron and she wasn't the only one tortured at Malfoy manor.  
F/F HG/MG  
JK Obviously owns everything, I'm just playing with her characters __J_

 _Italics = Flashback/ Memory_

Hermione stood outside the gates of Hogwarts and wondered if the few wards that remained would let her in, taking a slow breath she pushed the heavy iron, relaxing slightly as it swung noiselessly open in front of her. As she walked the winding path towards the damaged castle, she wondered how long the repairs were going to take or indeed if repairs would be made to the castle which had been her home.

As she passed the black lake, she saw the woman she had come to see standing a little way off staring across the expanse of water. The formidable woman was the strongest witch she knew and she wished she didn't have to be more of a burden to her, when she was already shouldering a large enough load.

She didn't know how to explain what happened that night and she didn't think she could cope with the rejection she was sure to receive from the Professor. But she knew they had to discuss it, even if that meant having her heart broken. As she stood their looking at the woman who had unknowingly stolen her heart, the woman in question turned and emerald eyes locked with hazel, Hermione felt the memories crowd in once more but this time she let them play in her mind. Dropping her mental shield she let her memory play for both of them.

 _'_ _Well, well Muddy! Nice of you to join us' Bellatrix cackled in childlike delight, twirling her wand between her fingers and staring down at Hermione where she was crumpled on the floor. They had stupidly been caught by snatchers, how could they have let this happen. Becoming aware of her environment Hermione snapped her eyes open and took in the grand ball room. The blonde haired, blue eyed portraits sneered at her muttering insults at her blood status and the presence of the crazy death eater above her confirmed they were at Malfoy manner._

 _Us, the death eaters words registered in her muddled brain, us where were Ron and Harry. Quickly looking around the room again she tried to organise her thoughts at where the boys._

 _'_ _No, No Muddy. This is girl time!' Bellatrix's voice snapped her attention back to the danger above her._

 _'_ _Now let's play!' The next hour was spent in unbearable agony with curse after curse being thrown at her, she tried to swallow the bile that bubbled up at the pain but she couldn't stop as her stomach emptying onto the floor. She just wanted it to end, to have the sweet relief of darkness to engulf her. But she would never tell her anything, it didn't matter how many times she screamed questions at her, Hermione would never let her win. Suddenly the screaming witch above her stopped, Hermione tried to take a breath but the sharp pain in her ribs prevented any movement._

 _Hermione felt Bellatrix's weight settle on top of her, she felt the invisible ropes curl around her limbs and pull tight, pinning her in place. Then it happened the sudden burning pain of Bellatrix cutting into her arm, she felt the whisper of dark magic licking across her skin and she felt the coldness slip into her soul. Hermione tried to hold onto consciousness just a little bit longer, she was no good to the boys if she was unconscious. As she fought, dipping in and out she felt Bellatrix climb off her._

 _'_ _Put her in the cellar I have a meeting, do not let anyone else touch her while I'm gone!' Bellatrix blazed at Wormtail as he moved to drag Hermione out of the room._

 _Hermione landed on the hard stone floor with a painful thump, if her body wasn't already ringing with pain she would have tried to protect herself more as she landed. All she could do was take in the cold, damp dank air around her and the burning pain in her arm; she tried to curl into a ball not able to muster the energy to move to a more sheltered position. She hoped Ron and Harry were okay or as okay as they could be considering where they found themselves._

 _'_ _Hermione?' she would know that Scottish lilt anywhere._

 _'_ _Minerva?' Hermione's voice broke and the tears began again, sliding down her cheeks._

 _'_ _Are you alright? I'm chained to the wall, how did they catch you? My dear I have been so worried for you!' Minerva's accent was strong as the tears caught in her throat. The love she felt for the Gryffindor was not something she had been expected and she had been shocked by how much she missed the bright witch during the last turmoil filled year._

 _Hermione struggled to pull herself to a seated position, whimpering as she did. Ignoring the professors questions she crawled towards the direction of her mentor, each movement sending echoes of the cruciatus curse through her whole body._

 _'_ _The boys' Hermione managed to choke out. 'Have you seen them?' As Hermione reached her mentor she could just about make the still striking form of Minerva, chained to the wall but still managing to look as strong and formidable as Hermione had ever seen her._

 _'_ _I believe they are being kept in the next cell, until Riddle arrives. Now I asked about you, I am so sorry Hermione! I am so sorry this happened to you!' Minerva spoke calmly and slowly, imploring Hermione to believe her words. Minerva wished she could reach out and pull the beautiful witch in front of her into the safety of her embrace._

 _'_ _I will be okay, I'm just going to rest my eyes a while-' Hermione slipped into unconsciousness again, pleased the boys were alive, at least for now._

 _Hermione was awoken by the cruciatus curse, every nerve fibre in her body firing she screamed, as her body convulsed. She distantly heard another scream not her own and it was not the manic cackle of Bellatrix, who fired another round of curses at her._

 _'_ _Come now Muddy you can do better than that! Why don't we show the dear Professor here, how well you can behave for me?' Bellatrix spat at Hermione. Hermione tried to focus through the pain, Minerva was here, the boys, Bellatrix, they needed to escape- god, how were they going to escape? But her mind wouldn't focus, the pain was too much._

 _Bellatrix turned her attention to the proud woman chained to the wall, 'How are you this fine day Professor? Going to stop giving my dear friends the Carrows problems? No. Well maybe you need to learn some manner like Muddy here!'  
Bellatrix whipped her wand towards Minerva intent on showing this stubborn blood traitor exactly what would happen to those who disobeyed in the new order world. _

_Minerva held her tongue as the curse pulsed through her, just as she was about to lose her battle and scream out, it stopped. She opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix's angry but stunned face as she jumped up from where she had been thrown across the cellar. Her eyes ablaze as she focused on the Gryffindor who was now sat in front of the Professor, bright eyes glaring at her._

 _'_ _Muddy seems to have developed a crush, how sweet! You must love her very much if your raw magic has decided to protect her!' Bellatrix was angry, but intrigued by the power pulsing off her new pet. She threw a cruciatus at Hermione, enjoying as her body convulsed and the scream ripped from her throat._

 _'_ _I am going to enjoy breaking every part of you! You will be spilling your secrets and begging for death by the time I have finished with you mud girl!' Bellatrix released the curse, looking disgust at the sight of Hermione curled in a ball, eyes squeezed shut, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Kicking Hermione out of her way she stepped up to Minerva again, a cruel smile upon her face._

 _'Did you know? How does it feel watching me play with her? Do you love her, tainting your reputation even more by sleeping with a Mudblood! You disgusting blood traitor!' Screaming her vile in Minerva's face. The silent tears that tracked down the strong Scottish witches face only served to anger her further. Bellatrix moved to strike her across her face, but a blue hue had surrounded Minerva and her hand was pushed away, raising her wand she found herself pinned against the furthest wall._

 _'_ _Not her' Hermione's voice was quiet but steadier that she thought she could manage. She had no idea how she had done it, or if she could do it again, but she felt her magic roll off the skin and across the floor to wrap around Minerva._

 _'_ _Do whatever your sick mind wants with me, but you don't touch her' the edge in her voice now stronger and Bellatrix stood from her position and walked back towards the two witches. 'Now Muddy that wasn't very nice was it. But my 'sick mind' knows how to punish you for that!'_

 _Bellatrix flung a curse at Hermione wrapping ropes around her wrists before hanging her in the middle of the room. 'It really is a shame your blood is so muddy, I'm sure I could of found many ways for you to be 'useful'' the crude tone dripping from her world made Minerva want to be sick, she tried to talk, but Hermione's magic had someone stopped any sound from leaving her throat. She tried again and again to distract the Death Eater as she tore the last shreds of innocence from the bright witch hanging from the ceiling._

 _A loud bang reverberated around the cellar, and Bellatrix spun towards the exit, suddenly Dobby appeared in the doorway, taking Bellatrix's wand and escaping with Ron and Harry. Hermione breathed they would be okay, Minerva would be okay._

A/N- I hope you enjoyed, Reviews are love. x


End file.
